Parent Attitude Research Instrument
The Parent Attitude Research Instrument (PARI) is an attitude measure specifically designed to evaluate parental attitudes in research settings. References *Camp, B. W., & Morgan, L. J. (1984). Child-rearing attitudes and personality characteristics in adolescent mothers: Attitudes toward the infant. Journal of Pediatric Psychology, 9(1), pp. *Chanow-Gruen, K. J., & Doyle, R. E. (1983). The counselor's consultative role with teachers, using the TET model. Journal of Humanistic Counseling, Education & Development, 22(1), pp. *Clayton, L. O. (1988). The impact of parental views of the nature of humankind upon child-rearing attitudes. In The religion & family connection: Social science perspectives (pp. 272-282). Provo, UT: Brigham Young University Religious Studies Center. *Endress, D. T. (1969). Developmental levels and parental attitudes of preschool blind children in Colorado. Endress, Donna T : Colorado State Coll. *Fu, V. R., Moran, J. D., Sawyers, J. K., & Milgram, R. M. (1983). Parental influence on creativity in preschool children. Journal of Genetic Psychology, 143(2), pp. *Hanssen, C. A., & Paulson, M. J. (1972). Our anti-establishment youth: Revolution or evolution. Adolescence, 7(27), pp. *Harmer, W. R., & Alexander, J. (1978). Examination of parental attitudes within the diagnostic intervention process. Journal of Learning Disabilities, 11(9), pp. *Heilbrun, A. B. (1971). Maternal child rearing and creativity in sons. Journal of Genetic Psychology, 119(2), pp. *Heilbrun, A. B. (1972). Tolerance for ambiguity in late adolescent males: Implications for a developmental model of paranoid behavior. Developmental Psychology, 7(3), pp. *Heilbrun, A. B. (1975). A proposed basis for delusion formation within an information-processing model of paranoid development. British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology, 14(1), pp. *Heilbrun, A. B., & Bronson, N. (1975). Fabrication of delusional thinking in normals. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 84(4), pp. *Kadushin, A., Rose, J., & Sobel, G. B. (1967). The Relationship between Parents' Expressed Attitudes and Their Decisions. Social Casework, 48(6), pp. *Li, A. K. (1973). A parental attitude scale in Chinese. Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient, 16(3), pp. *Magaro, P. A. (1970). The connotative meaning of parent-child relationships as related to perceived maternal warmth and control. Journal of Genetic Psychology, 117(1), pp. *Magaro, P. A., & Hanson, B. A. (1969). Perceived maternal nurturance and control of process schizophrenics, reactive schizophrenics, and normals. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 33(4), pp. *Mannino, F. V., Kisielewski, J., Kimbro, E. L., Jr., & Morgenstern, B. (1968). Relationships between parental attitudes and behavior. The Family Coordinator, 17(4), pp. *Medinnus, G. R. (1963). The relation between parental prescriptions for child and parent roles. The Journal of Social Psychology, 60(1), pp. *Moore, M., & Nystul, M. S. (1979). Parent-child attitudes and communication processes in families with stutterers and families with non-stutterers. British Journal of Disorders of Communication, 14(3), pp. *Moran, J. D., & O'Brien, G. (1984). Relationship between parental child-rearing attitudes and preschoolers' moral judgments. Psychological Reports, 55(3), pp. *Mueller, O., Jr. (1969). An investigation of individual correlates of alternative response option patterns on the parent attitude research instrument. Mueller, Otto: U Southern California. *Nystul, M. S. (1982). The effects of systematic training for effective parenting on parental attitudes. Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied, 112(1), pp. *Oliveira, E. A., Frizzo, G. B., & Marin, A. H. (2000). Differential maternal attitudes toward four- and five-year-old boys and girls. Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica, 13(3), pp. *Park, E., & Dimigen, G. (1997). A cross-cultural comparison of attributional style: Korean versus Scottish mothers. Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient, 40(3), pp. *Paulson, M. J., Grossman, S., & Shapiro, G. (1974). Child-rearing attitudes of foster home mothers. Journal of Community Psychology, 2(1), pp. *Paulson, M. J., Lin, T.-t., & Hanssen, C. (1972). Family harmony: An etiologic factor in alienation. Child Development, 43(2), pp. *Paulson, M. J., Schwemer, G. T., Afifi, A., & Bendel, R. (1977). Parent Attitude Research Instrument (PARI): Clinical vs. statistical inferences in understanding abusive mothers. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 33(3), pp. *Peery, J., Jensen, L., & Adams, G. R. (1985). The relationship between parents' attitudes toward child rearing and the sociometric status of their preschool children. Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied, 119(6), pp. *Ricci, C. S. (1970). Analysis of child-rearing attitudes of mothers of retarded, emotionally disturbed, and normal children. American Journal of Mental Deficiency, 74(6), pp. *Savina, E. A., & Charova, O. g. B. (2002). Peculiarities of mothers' attitudes towards retarded and handicapped children. Voprosy Psychologii Vol 6 2002, pp 15-23. *Sheldon, E. (1969). Parental child-rearing attitudes and their relationship to cognitive functioning of their pre-adolescent sons. Sheldon, Eric: Syracuse U. *Sims, L. S., & Paolucci, B. (1975). An empirical reexamination of the Parent Attitude Research Instrument (PARI). Journal of Marriage & the Family, 37(4), pp. *Singh, S. (1981). Fear of failure among females as related to personality, locus of control, behavior problems and child rearing practices. Personality Study & Group Behaviour, 1(2), pp. *Singh, S. (1992). Hostile Press measure of fear of failure and its relation to child-rearing attitudes and behavior problems. The Journal of Social Psychology, 132(3), pp. *Singh, S., & Lunyal, K. (1981). Psychometric and behavioral correlates of hostile press measure of fear of failure. Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology, 8(2), pp. *Walstedt, J. J. (1977). The altrustic other orientation: An exploration of female powerlessness. Psychology of Women Quarterly, 2(2), pp. *Wolfe, R. B. (1998). Listening to children: Three studies toward developing, evaluating, and replicating a new approach to parent education, support, and empowerment. Wolfe, Randi Beth: Northwestern U, US. *Wolfe, R. B., & Hirsch, B. J. (2003). Outcomes of parent education programs based on reevaluation counseling. Journal of Child and Family Studies, 12(1), pp. measures] Category:Parental attitudes